Ichigo Sushi Bar
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: Quem nunca quis ser servido de uma bela quantidade de sushi e outros pratos,feitos nada mais nada menos por Ichigoe sua faca de cozinha mestra, sejam bem vindos ao Ichigo sushi bar,e aproveitem!


Eu e a Yami-chan agradecemos a todos que lerem esse 1 cp \o/:

Era + um dia chuvoso em Osaka..Em uma certa casa um pai e uma filha estavam tendo uma briga..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU NÃO AGUENTO + Ú.Ú

-Você VAI continuar morando nessa casa e..

-NUNCA Ú.Ú EU VOU MORAR COM MINHA MAE!

-O QUE?

-*sobe ate seu quarto e começa a colocar suas coisas em sua mala* Adeus pai ú.ú

Em algum lugar em Tókio...

-Não me importo..voce simplismente me faz trabalhar em volta de um bando de doce e eu não posso nem pegar um ¬¬

-Yami-san ú.u vc não tem vergonha de ter seus 27 anos na cara e se uma loca viciada em doces? Ú.ú

-YURUSAI *pega cadeira e taca em cima do chefe* MORRA SEU IDIOTA Ú.Ú

-*levanta com um ferimento na cabeça sangrando* IDIOTA? VOCE ESTÁ DESPETIDA! Ú.Ú

- eu n gostava de trabalhar Aqui mesmo, seu velho maluco !

-MALUCO? Não sou eu que que sou um retardad..

-*Taca mesa no chefe* NÃO ME CHAME DE RETARDADA!Adeus!*sai*

Voltando para a Jovem de Osaka...

_Meu nome é Yuki..depois da 300 tentativa do meu pai me convencer á entrar enm uma faculdade de medicina eu simplismente briguei com ele é fui embora para casa da minha mae que fica em Tókio!Eu quero fazer faculdade de gastronomia!VOU SER A MELHOR CHEFE DO MUNDO \o/_

_Minha mae provavelmente não ia ficar contrar a mim no meu sonho so que chegando na casa dela.._

-Yuki-chan..sua mae está morta

-O que?

-sim..ela morreu a um mês atraz em um acidente de carro com seu namorado

Depois de ficar um dia chorando e me recuperando do fato de minha mae ter para a vizinha da minha mae ,q tinha me contado a noticia,esconder isso do meu pai!Eu estava disposta em encontrar um emprego em algumr estaurante e pagar minha faculdade de gastronomia!

Na area de Gastronomia da universidade de Tókio. (xD).....

-E é por isso que eu quero etrar nessa faculdade!Por favor Urahara-san!

-Ahh tudo bem!Eu como diretor dessa universidade vou te dar uma chance!Se voce tirar uma nota acimade 80 pontos eu te dou uma bolsa gratuita!Já que estamos no iniciu voce não esta perdendo conteudo importante..eu te dou um mês para estudar!Mais os livros vao está por sua conta!

-Sériooooo? *...........*

-Aham!Passe na coordenaçao e pessa os conteudos da prova e..

-*escancara a porta da diretoria* AHHHHH Ú_Ú

-Yoruichi-sensei!O que a senhorita pensa estar fazendo? Entrando aqui sem bater..

-EU NÃO AGUENTO + ESSE ICHIGO! Ú.Ú ICHIGO e Ishida,entrem!

--Hai-sensei

-Ishida?O_o por que voce esta todo machucado?

-O Ichigo além de nunca me obedecer e usar aquela espada na hora de cozinhar..

-Não é uma espada!é uma faca de cozinha gigante ú.ú

-Cale a boca Ú.Ú no meio da aula ele viu o Ishida passado pela sala,saiu correndo e começou a espancar ele

-..Ichigo começamos as aulas já faz 2 semanas e voce veio para diretoria pela 8 vez ú.ú Já provei sua comida!E eu posso afirma que ela é muito boa..+ voce não pode ficar nessa universidade!Tente procurar um emprego ^-^ voce tera minha recomendaçao '' Devil Cook orange'' .Ah eYuki-chan se voce acerta 50% voce entra no lugar do Ichigo

No outro dia....

Yami caminhava e de rrepente para em frente uma casa enorme a venda e senta na calçada:

-eh, que droga eu ja to cansada de patrões chatos e mandões,e pior,eles nao me deixam comer nada, afinal eu sou uma mulher em fase de crescimento ù.u,talvez se eu fosse minha propria patroa isso nao acontecesse, bem tanto faz hoje axo que vou indo para casa,chega de stresse *se levanta e olha para casa escrito na entrada 'a venda' e fica analisando-a* é grande...será que da para um estabelecimento comercial? *analisando* axo que vou comprar, aposto que nao deve ser muito cara.

Placa: ¥** 5281135,0499**

Trinnnnnn(Isso séria o sino da universidade inciando os fins das aulas)

Duas meninas da universidade passavam pela Yami..

-Hahaha!Voce ouviu,Inoue-chan? O ''Demon Cook orange'' foi espulso!

-Sério? Até que ele era bonitinho..Me lembro que na semana passada o pai dele foi p escola e falou ''A próxima vez que voce for espulso voce vai ter que procurar um emprego ú.ú''Eu estou precupada com ele,Rukia-chan!

-Bem..eu acho que se existir alguem tao desesperado por um cozinheiro que ignore o fato de ele usar uma espada gigante,não será dificiu ele arranjar um emprego!Ele cozinha muito bem!

-Seu único problema é aquela espada gigante kk

-Hey voces duas!!!

--?

-Voces podem me falar o endereço desse tal de Devil Cook orange ?

-O que? O_o

-Eu preciso falar com ele!porfavor!

-Tudo bem he'' *começa a escrever o endereço em um papel* aqui está..só não o chame de Devil Cook orange, se não provavelmente ele vai te matar!O nome dele é...eu esqueci T_T

-Rukia,Baka!O Nome dele é Ichigo!

-Obrigada ^_^

-De nada! É bom ajudar uma Onee-san

-Onee-san?Quem voce esta chamando de Onee-san? *olhar maligno*

-O_o e..

-Vamos para longe dessa maluca psicopata,Inoue-chan! *pega a mão de Inoue e começa a correr arrastando ela para longe da li*

- MALUCA PSICOPATA? A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE EU VE UMA DE VOCES NA RUA VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DE VOCES Ú.Ú *pega a placa de madeira da casa que estava a venda e quebra ao meio*OUVIRAM? Ú.Ú

-Rukia-channnnnn

-*ofega* Aqui já está longe o suficiente dessa maluca!

-Maluca? Por que isso?

-Ontem eu estava indo comprar um chiffon cake na confeitaria perto da minha casa, e vi essa doida tacando uma cadeira e depois uma mesa em cima do dono da confeitaria

-Hum...pq ela fez isso?

-Por que ele não estava deixando ela comer os doces

-Voce é retardada?Voce chamou ela de maluca psicopata,concerteza ela vai te matar quando te ve

-Não se esqueça que voce estava comigo e tambem foi ameaçada

-O_O

Mas tarde na quele mesmo dia...

-Owwwwww!Que casa imensa!

-Sim,sim ^_^ espere que eu já chamo meu filho *começa a andar em direçao a escada*...

-hai ^_^

- !

- ¬¬

-*desce as escadas bruscamente*Grrr Já falei para você parar de me chamar,não, de gritar assim ú.ú seu velho retardado!

-Velho retardado é sua bunda ú.ú RESPEITE SEU PAI Ú.Ú

-Será que da para voces pararem com essa gritaria..HEY Ú.Ú PAREM DE SE BATER!EU ODEIO VIOLÊNCIA!

-CALE A BOCA Ú.Ú *se preparando para socar seu filho*

-Eu pensei que eu tinha dito *pega uma mesa bem grande e aponta para direçao dos 2*QUE EU ODEIO VIOLENCIA *taca mesa nos 2 idiotas* Ú.Ú

--ai x_x

-Ichigo!Eu estou aqui pos soube que voce esta procurando um emprego!Semana que vem vou inaugurar um restaurante e preciso de um chefe!

- Não,obrigado *começa a subir as escadas* '-'

-HEY Ú.Ú

-Ichigo ú.ú volte aqui!Voce TEM que arrumar um emprego se não eu te coloco pra fora dessa casa ú.ú

-*desce as escadas na mesma hora que escuta a ameaça* Velho idiota!

-Que bom! \o/ agora eu só quero que voce prepare um jantar com vários tipos de sushi e etc!

-Hai -_-

-Hoho hoje o Jantar será ótimo \o/

-Eu só irei fazer comida para a..

-Yami

-Yami-san ¬¬

-E o que eu vou comer?

-Eu coloco uma agua no forno e faço um miojo para voce

-T_T

Na hora do jantar...A mesa estava repleta de varias variedades de sushi e varias outras comidas orientais...

-Ky *..........* tudo parece estar tao bom \o/

-Aham!*se prepara para pegar um pouco de comida*

-NÃO Ú.Ú *tira o o prato de perto do seu pai* Você irá comer Miojo!*coloca um prato cheio de miojo na mesa*

-O que? O_O

-Aham ú.ú

-EU SOU SEU PAI E..

-*aproxima sua ''faca'' gigante no pescoço de seu pai*COMA O MIOJO Ú.Ú

-*começa a comer*HAI T_T

-*coloca uma porçao de ebi sushi na boca* ....

-E ai como que está?

- *................................* (Delicioso)

depois do jantar...

-Estava delicioso,obrigado pelo jantar ichigo-kun ^^

-Yami-san, quando eu começo?

-Shiranai(não sei) '-'

-COMO ASSIM SHIRANAI??

-Eu preciso de alguem pra servir a comida primeiro, ou será que você consegue cozinhar e servir ao mesmo tempo? ¬¬

-Definitivamente não -.-'

-Otimo, entao amanhã bem cedo você e eu vamos passar no jornal de manhã bem cedinho ^^

-Fazer o que no jornal? e por que eu tenho que ir junto?

-nos vamos procurar um garçom, e você vai porque eu quero ^^

-eu acabei de te conhecer voce ja vai me tornar seu escravo? -.-'

-nao, eu simplesmente vou colocar um anuncio no jornal e depois vamos comprar algumas coisas pro restaurante, ichigo-kun so vai me dar uma ajudinha! ^^

-odeio quando mulheres da sua idade dão esse tipo de sorriso doce, quer dizer que vai sobrar pra alguem,que nesse caso provavelmente sou eu ¬¬

-o que você quis dizer com 'mulheres da sua idade' *aura mortal*

-nada não ^^'

1 dia depois...

-*............* YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Será que da para voce ser menos escandaloza? -__-

-Desculpa Okami-chan x_x

-Hai,hai -_- o que voce achou?

-Tem vaga para garçonetes em um novo restaurante!E o melhor e que ele ficar perto da universidade \o/

-Qual o nome?

-Ichigo Sushi bar

-O_o nossa um belo nome para um restaurante -_-

-¬¬ hai,hai eu vou lá agora *...* *sai correndo*

-Hey voce não deve deixar as visitas sozinhas ú.ú

-Quando for embora não esqueça de fechar a porta deiche a a chave com a vibora da vizinha,Bye!*sai*

-retardada -_-

Em frente ao restaurante(?)..

-*encara a casa gigante* O_o...

-Hey voce,ai?Vai ficar encarando o portao? Eu quero entrar Ú.Ú

-*segurando um bando de sacolas*Onegai Yami-san seja mais gentil com as pessoas

-Yurusai baka Ichigo ú.ú

- grrr ú.ú

-Ichigo-san?O_O

-Que? -_-

-Voce conhece essa pirralha?

-Eu vi ela um dia desses na univercidade

- Gomen..voces poderiam me falar onde ficar o ''Ichigo sushi bar''?

-É aqui '-'

-Sério? O_o + isso aqui e uma mansao

- Sim ú.ú o restaurante vai ser aqui nessa mansao ú.ú

-Nossa... eu gostaria de falar com a dona..quero o cargo de garçonete

-SÉRIO? *...................* Eu sou a dona \o/

-Pensei que a dona era um pouco + jovem e..

-*Pega uma das sacolas da mao de Ichigo e se prepara p tacar em cima de YuKi*Ú.Ú

-O_O *pucha Yuki para si,e a coloca contra seu peito* Voce é doida? Ú.Ú tem panelas de vidro aí quer matar essa garota?

-O/////O

-Sim eu quero ú.ú

-I..chigo..-san

-*Olha para baixo* Que?

-Você é...MUITO CHEIROSO *pula em cima de Ichigo* KYYYY *..............*

-O_O

-Será que da para voce me larga?Garota pevertida!

-Kyyy não quero _ me deixa ficar + um pouco abraçada com voce

-ME LARGA Ú.Ú *soca Yuki*

-_

- -_- Entre,vamos conversa..

-Hai!

Lá dentro..

-Entao voce quer entrar aqui para pagar os livros da universidade ?

-Hai!

-Voce vai fazer universidade de que?

-De culinaria \o/ Eu vou pegar o lugar o lugar do Ichi-go-kun *pisca p Ichigo*

-Eu tenho os livros,eu não vou precisar da quele bando de porcarias chatas!Eu te dou eles!Agora vai embora da qui ú.ú

-Ichigo-kunn mesmo assim ainda preciso manter minha casa!

-E seus pais?

-Eu moro sozinha!Minha mae morreu a pouco tempo e não preciso da ajuda do ignorante do meu pai ú.ú

-Qual seu nome todo?

-Yuki Warashi

-Warashi? UAHAHA(warashi = espirito, Yuki Warashi = Espirito da neve)

-não ria do meu sobrenome ú.ú

-Warashi?O_o Humm tudo bem!Já que voce vai fazer faculdade de culinaria prepare algum prato para provarmos!Talvez voce possa ser ajudante do Ichigo!

-Ajudante do Ichigo-kun?Eu e o Ichigo-kun sozinhos dentro de uma cozinha? *.......* \O/

-Pare de me chamar de Ichigo-kun ú.ú

-Aham!Voce pode ficar sozinha com ele!Isso não é emocionante? Agora vá para cozinha e prepare alguma coisa para que isso aconteça!

-Hai *....* vou preparar um Kare Udon e ichigo daifuku!!*Corre para cozinha*

-Hey Yami-san por que isso?

-Voce é idiota? O sobrenome dela ''Warashi'' Ela só pode ser filha da Yumi Warashi!E alem disso ela morreu a pouco tempo!

-Quem é essa?

-voce é idiota? Ela é uma grande e famosa Patissier!!!Essa garota deve ter algum talento \o/

-Voce ta me vendendo por causa disso?

-Exatamente!

-MALDITA Ú_Ú

Quando tudo já estava pronto..

-OH! Esse Kare Udon parece estar ótimo! *.......* *come*

....

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cospe* QUE DROGA É ESSA? Ú.Ú

- Kare Udon '-'

-ISSO TA HORRIVEL!

-Deixa eu provar....CREDO O_o

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Como voce pretende estudar culinaria se voce é terrivel na cozinha?

-Eu quero ser uma grande chefe!

-DESISTA DESSE SONHO Ú.Ú

- T_T voces 2 são crueis T.T

- Esse ichigo daifuku..Ichigo prove ú.ú

-Nunca _

-PROVE SE NÃO...

-ta bom! *come* Delicioso! *...............*

-Sério? *come* NOSSA *........................* MUITOOOOOO BOM!

--_-

-Como esperado de uma filha de uma grande patissier!

- Não me compare com minha mae!E eu nao tenho a minima vontade de ser uma patissier ú.ú

-Hai,hai voce pode vim trabalhar aqui de tarde e de noite,ne?

-Sim!

-Já que voce vai ficar estudando um mês para fazer a prova, voce vem aqui um pouco + cedo fazer doces para gente

-O QUE? Ú.Ú + eu tenho que estudar

-Isso mesmo!

-Se voce vinher aqui +cedo fazer doces o Ichigo lhe dará todos os livros dele de graça para voce e eu pagarei o dobro do salário esse mês..

-Hai!

-Mercenaria -__-

-Yurusai ú.ú

Na manhã seguinte...

-Cade aquela velha estupida? ela ta atrasada ù.u

-Não ligo, eu estou sozinha com você, ichigo-kun!!!! *pula no pescoço do Ichigo*

-*abre aporta* não esta mais ^^

-ta atrasa obaa-san(vovó) ù.u

-Obaa-quem??? *aura negra*

-Obaa-san é assim que vou ti chamar daqui em diante *morrendo de medo*

-Chii, eu parento ser tão velha assim?

-Nao vai tacar cadeira e mesas em mim? O_o

-Hoje nada pode abalar meu humor

-Por que Yami-san?? *-*

-Por causa disso *levanta uma sacola*

-O que tem ai?? O_o

-Voce vai descobrir Yuki-chan *pisca*,vem comigo*arrastando Yuki pro vestiario*

-Por que vamos pro vestiario?Espera, Yami-san..., (socorro)

-O_O *Ouvindo vozes de desespero*

Depois da confusão...

-A-CA-BEI~ hihi *sorriso de criança que acabou de fazer arte* saia logo Yuki-chan

-NAO

-Vamos, saia logo nao tem porque sentir vergonha ficou tao fofo *-*

-*sai do vestiario vestida de coelhinha* ¬///¬

-O///O Obaa-san, pra que isso?

-Para atrair clientes, nao é obivio *sorriso com um sinal positivo*

-Quer dizer que eu vou ficar la fora assim? O///O

-Claro, ficar aqui dentro não vai ter efeito nenhum, não é? ù.u vamos logo

-Voce vai transforma-la em seu novo brinquedinho,é?

-Seria interessante mais é so durante o primeiro mês, depois eu paro com a fantasia de coelhinha.

-EU VOU FICAR O MES INTEIRO ASSIM? Ò.Ó

-sim '-'

-ninguem merece voces duas o///o

-HOHO Ichigo-kun ficou todo vermelho *agarra ichigo* kawaiiiiii ta assim por que eu estou com essa roupa?

-Yurusai Baka-warashi!isso é porque voce esta com tao pouca roupa

-Não me chame assim!E se voce quiser eu posso ficar com MUITO menos roupa com voce no seu..

-CALA A BOCA *soca Yuki e a joga no chao*

-_

-Bakas -_- Yuki-chan vá logo para fora

-naooooo _

-Eu deixo voce e o Ichigo fechando a loja sem mim

-Aceito!

-SERÁ QUE DA PARA VOCE PARAR DE ME VENDER? Ú.Ú e alem disso Yuki vc nao ta vendo que ela ta usando agente so para escapar do trabalhod e fechar a loja?-_-

-*começa assobiar* Eu nao estou fazendo nada disso!

-Não me importo!contando que eu fique sozinha com o Ichigo-kun S2.S2

-aff ¬¬

Lá fora:

-Hai!Aproveite o Almoço,mestre!

-Hai ^/////^ *entra*

-GRRRR *soca Yuki*

-Que foi ? T_T

-Por que voce chamou ele de ''mestre''?

-E porque..

-Meu restaurante não é desse tipo!

- Mas voce me vestindo desse jeito parece ate um host ú.ú

-NÃO DESCUTA COMIGO

-VOCES DUAS Ú.Ú *aura maligna*

--I-I-ICHIGO?O_O

-TEM UM CLIENTE LA DENTRO E NÃO TEM NINGUEM PARA ATENDE-LO!

-O_o Estou indo *corre para dentro*

-Ai,ai Essa Yuki é uma idiota -_-

-Voce que é a idiota qui!Abre um restaurante só tendo uma atendente e o cozinheiro e ainda fica vadiando -__-

-Voce é cruel _

Lá dentro...

-Hohoho voce é uma gracinha ^^

-sou? e.e

Esse cara ta me cantando..e.e + bem que ele é bonito e parece rico $_$

-Qual seu nome Hana-chan(florzinha)

-¬///¬ Yuki,pela ultima vez qual é seu pedido?  
-Yuki-chan \o/ meu nome é Aizen!Que tal voce me sugerir algo?

-Hai..*pensa* que tal Ebi no Harusamê Ágüe?Aposto que o senhor vai adorar!

-Ok ^_^ hehhe

-he' Vai querer algo para beber e sobremesa?

-para beber eu quero saquê stronger,sabe como é,ne?eu adoro coisas picantes*pisca para Yuki*

-O_o eh..e...e...e...de...sobre

-Sobremesa?Que tal *pega Yuki e a joga em cima da mesa* Voce? ;)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAI Ú.Ú *se prepara para dar um chute em Aizen*

--Yuki o que foi? o_O

-*ve ichigo* hoho!SOCORRO ELE ESTA ABUSANDO DE MIM!

-Ú.U´*tira sua ''faca-mestra'' de algum lugar e coloca sobre o pescoço de Aizen*SAIA DE CIMA DELA Ú.Ú

-calma..amigo heheh' *sai de cima de Yuki* pronto hehe ^^

-Saia do meu restaurante ú.ú

-Eu pago o quintuplo da minha reifeiçao e ainda indico o lugar para os meus amigos =)

-Fique a vontade! =) Quer + alguma coisa?  
-Sim ^^ minha sobresa!

--MERCENARIA Ú.Ú

-Hai,hai =) Yuki-chan termine de atender o cliente ^_^ *vai para fora*

-Maldita -_-, O que o Aizen-san quer de sobremesa?  
- Anmitsu ^_^

-hai -_- *rasga o papel* Toma ichigo o pedido dele

-*pega* hai,qualquer coisa me chame *olhar assassino para Aizen*


End file.
